4 weddings
by iargyrop
Summary: 4 chapters. One wedding per chapter. Pairings see inside.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters in this story, or Grey's Anatomy. If I did, Meredith and Derek would never break up.

Meredith Grey smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She had chosen a simple yet elegant dress with a short train for her wedding day to her McDreamy. After Cristina and Burke's non wedding Meredith had agreed to go on an anti-honeymoon with Cristina wanting to support her best friend. When the two girls came back to Seattle Meredith found Derek waiting for her. The fact that during one month Derek had remained faithful to the idea of her was enough for Meredith to be won over. With the tension defused, Meredith and Derek worked better both individually and as a team. 2 months later Derek asked Meredith to move in with him. Meredith let Izzie and Alex stay in her house, and gave her old room to Christina. After 4 months of living together Derek took Meredith to his favorite spot and asked her to marry him. That had been 2 months ago, and after careful planning with Cristina, Callie and Izzie Meredith was ready to walk down the aisle and become "Mrs. McDreamy."

Meredith was fingering her delicate lace wedding veil when Izzie and Cristina walked in. "Oh my god Mer. You look gorgeous." Izzie commented, looking at her friend closely. "Thanks Izz. Can you help me with this?" Meredith asked, holding out the veil. "I was supposed to be your person. This is a your person job." Cristina intervened. "Thanks." Meredith responded, turning her back to her maid of honor. "No problem. Gives me a reason to avoid Burke. I can't believe he had the nerve to show his face here again after what happened, after what he did." Cristina complained as she fixed the veil into place. "Cris, he's Derek's best friend. He wanted him as best man. How could I say no to my fiancée?" Meredith asked. "Easily. Lord knows I did." Cristina responded. "Cris please. Be civil to each other for one night only. You're our best friends, so put your animosity and bitterness aside for tonight and just go with the flow for me. Don't make a scene." Meredith pleaded, looking at her best friend hopefully. "Anything for you Mer. Just tell him to stay away from me if he doesn't want a black eye. You're all done" Cristina responded stepping away from Meredith to admire her handy work. "Am I doing the right thing? I mean he's McDreamy. Can he be faithful to me?" Meredith questioned nervously. "Meredith Elizabeth Grey you are going to go and march down that aisle, if I have to kick your ass every inch of the way. Now get up and let's go." Izzie answered back.

Derek Shepard was facing forward, taking deep relaxing breaths standing next to Preston Burke when the doors in the back of the church opened, causing both men to turn around suddenly and smile. Meredith's bridesmaids, Izzie and Callie walked down the aisle, followed by Cristina, acting as maid of honor. Derek mouthed "thank you" to the tall, opinionated surgical resident. The music changed suddenly and Derek felt his heart slow down as Meredith glided down the aisle on the hand of the chief. With things still tense between Meredith and Thatcher, the chief became the closest thing Meredith had to a father. He had been proud to accept when Meredith asked him to walk her down the aisle. Meredith's eyes locked with Derek's and she felt her nerves and worries slipping away. "He loves me and I love him and he'll never do anything to hurt me, not intentionally at least." Meredith told herself as she smiled at Derek through her veil, her steps small but sure. Half an hour later Meredith and Derek kissed for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Shepard, their closest friends and family applauding and laughing.

Please read and review. 5 reviews gets you the next wedding!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Usual Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own imagination. Enjoy!!!**

As Alex Karev stood in front of a mirror and fixed his tie, he couldn't help but think about the turn of events that had led him to where he was. When Meredith had first invited him to move into George's old room in her family home, Alex had not expected to fall back in love with Izzie Stevens, and it first he didn't. Izzie was still recovering from the whole Denny thing, and then from George's refusal of her advances. Alex stood by her and helped her every step of the way, but by the time Izzie was herself again, Alex was hooked. He couldn't stay away from Izzie, but he was too scared to admit his feelings to her either. Finally, after a disastrous date, Izzie came home in tears and Alex consoled her. The next morning found the pair hung over and in Alex's bed together. Izzie, afraid that it would be like the last time avoided Alex for the next couple of days, until he finally decided to just show her how he felt by kissing her in front of everyone at the hospital. Izzie was surprised that Alex felt the way he did about her and found herself responding in the same way. The next couple of months were spent in a bubble by the newly reconciled couple. 6 months later they were engaged, and that had been 3 months ago.

Izzie was determined to have a traditional wedding so had managed to keep the dress a secret. Alex was happy to let his fiancée do all the wedding planning while he simply asked George to be his best man. Izzie asked a pregnant Meredith and a newly single Cristina to be her bridesmaids and Callie to be her maid of honor. Alex's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "You ready man? They're waiting for us." George commented. "Yeah, I was just thinking. If a year ago you would have told me I would be getting married and that I would be happy about it, I would have called you a liar." Alex responded, putting on his suit jacket. "If anyone had told me that Callie and I could be maid of honor and best man at yours and Izzie's wedding, I would have laughed at them. Come on Evil Spawn, let's get you hitched." George joked. "George I know how much it means to Izzie having you here today. I know this must not be the easiest thing for you, so thanks I guess." Alex uttered he walked towards the church door, followed by George. "You make her happy. I could never have done that. I love Callie and the guilt would have gotten the better of me. I could never do anything to hurt Izzie, but we have never worked out long term." George responded as the pair walked down the aisle.

As soon as they reached the altar both turned around so that they could see the entrance of the rest of the wedding party. Derek smiled from his front row seat as his pregnant wife walked down the aisle, flowers hiding her small bump, accompanied by Cristina. Everyone gasped audibly, including Alex, as Izzie appeared at the church entrance in her traditional wedding gown complete with long detachable train and veil. Izzie and Alex locked eyes with each other across the room and it seemed like no one else was there and that nothing else mattered except the two of them. When the minister asked Alex to recite his vows he turned to Izzie and took her hands into his. "I love you Izzie Stevens. I love you truly and completely and I promise to do anything I can to make sure you are safe and happy and that no one and nothing can hurt you. You made me want to be a better man, because you Isobel Stevens deserve the best." Alex uttered, putting the simple gold wedding ring on Izzie's fourth finger. Izzie sighed deeply when it was her turn. "Alex you and I were never a normal couple. It always seemed that when we wanted to be together we couldn't. You are my rock, my best friend and now my husband. I promise to love you, cherish you and honor you for as long as we can stand each other." Izzie recited as she placed the ring on Alex's finger. A few minutes later the ceremony was over and the newly weds seemed to go back into their dream world where no one and nothing existed except for the two of them.

**Please review!!!! Last time I only got 4, so this time I am not updating with less than 5 reviews, and I mean it!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. New chapter for you. Thanks for all your great reviews so far. As usual I own none of the characters. If I did Meredith and Derek would have never broken up.**

Cristina Yang was sitting in her chair, trying to concentrate on the wedding ceremony about to take place, and not on Preston Burke, freshly back to Seattle Grace who was sitting next to her. "Cristina this is ridiculous. You can't avoid me forever." Preston argued. "Yeah just watch me. Now shut up so that we can get through the ceremony and then I can go back to pretending you don't exist." Cristina responded. "I just want to talk to you for a few minutes. Please Cristina. You owe me that much." Preston pleaded. "I owe you nothing. You left me alone at the church. I was mortified. For days all I wouldn't eat anything and I was living off tequila. My friends had to take turns caring for me." Cristina explained bitterly as the doors in the back of the church opened to reveal Mark Sloan, accompanied by his best man. Mark had won Addison back, and the couple had decided to leave Seattle to join a private practice in LA, but had made the trip to Seattle for the wedding. They had been engaged for 6 months before their actual wedding day, but they had found something in each other. In Mark Addison found someone who just wanted to be with her and love her, not caring whether they could have children or not, and in Addison Mark found someone to keep him grounded and stable.

Mark and Addison had decided against having bridesmaids and groomsmen, so after the groom and the best man, the flower girl Rebecca Ellis Shepard walked down the aisle, smiling brightly at her father and her mother who were seated in the front row every step of the way. Rebecca was followed by the maid of honor. After Addison and Mark moved to LA it became easier for Derek and Meredith to be friends with them. "That could be us Cristina if you could give us a second chance." Preston insisted. "No Burke. You had your chance and you blew it. I don't love you anymore, so please just leave me alone. That's one thing you're really good at." Cristina argued, looking at the wedding party. "I'm sorry. I thought you would never be really happy with me." Preston explained. "And now you'll never know." Cristina responded angrily. "Can you really blame me thou? You never seem to want to do anything Cristina. You have to be pushed to commit to anyone or anything." Preston uttered. "I was committed to you, to us. I was committed to doing anything to make you happy." Cristina retorted. "And I wanted you to be happy." Preston answered back. "Being with you made me happy. Can't you get it Burke? You changed me and I stopped knowing how to exist without you guiding me." Cristina explained, turning her attention to the wedding ceremony.

Preston sat quietly for the rest of the ceremony, turning to look at Cristina every now and again. As the ceremony ended and Mark and Addison were married, Preston got up to leave, but not before turning to Cristina one more time. "I am sorry about what I did. If I could take it back I would. I'm not saying we should get back together. All I want is a chance to talk to you, to explain to you, and maybe even to understand the new you" he uttered. Cristina looked at Meredith who was holding a now sleeping Rebecca in her hands, Derek next to them, and she found herself wanting that family life, and wanting it with Preston. "Hey Burke. Next week we'll go out for coffee or something." Cristina responded to Preston's retreating figure. "Or something." Preston agreed, not hiding the smile on his face.

**3 weddings done, one to go. I have enjoyed writing this story so much. Please read and review. 5 reviews gets you guys the final wedding. THE WEDDING!!!!!!! Enjoy!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter is up!!!! As usual I own none of the characters. Please read and review**

Meredith Shepard and Izzie Karev couldn't help but smile as Christina turned around to look at them. "So how do I look?" she asked, a smile on her face. "Like the future Mrs. Burke. I think we've kept our husbands and children waiting long enough." Izzie responded. Romance seemed to work better for Christina and Burke the second time round. This time they compromised and listened to each other. They found an apartment they both fell in love with and when it was time to plan their wedding, they chose a small church wedding. That way Burke and his family would be happy because the wedding would be in a church, and so would Christina who was never a fan of big weddings, ever since her mother's. Meredith and Derek had been honored when asked to be maid of honor and best man, and Mark and Izzie were groomsman and bridesmaid. This meant that Christina got to spend her last moments as Christina Yang with her "family" Izzie and Meredith, in the way that she had envisioned. "So this is it right? I mean am I ready to be Mrs. Burke?" Christina asked Meredith anxiously. "Christina I say this with love but do not make me kick your butt all the way down that aisle! Burke loves you and you love him. So let's get that veil on and get you hitched missie!" Meredith ordered. Christina simply smiled and mouthed "thank you" to her best friend. "You deserve your happy ending Tina. That's all this is." Izzie explained as she fixed the wreath of flowers sitting on top her daughter's hair, as Meredith helped Christina with her wedding veil.

Alex, sitting next to Addison and in front of Callie, George and Rebecca smiled as his daughter Grace Denise walked down the aisle, followed by Izzie and Mark. Derek smiled as his barely showing pregnant wife walked towards him, before the music changed and everyone stood up and turned to look at Christina who had chosen a simpler dress than the first time. Meredith nodded at Christina and smiled as she glided down the aisle, her eyes locked with Preston's the whole time. As the wedding ceremony began Meredith alternated between looking at Christina and remembering her own wedding so many years before, and how her life had changed ever since. With one child already and another one on the way Meredith and Derek's life changed dramatically in what seemed to be a small period of time. Meredith turned her attention back to the ceremony as Addison and Mark's adopted son, Michael held up the rings placed on a velvet pillow.

Meredith listened as Christina turned to look at Burke, taking his hands into hers. "Preston, I guarantee that we'll have tough times. I guarantee that at some point one or both of us will want to get out. But I also guarantee that if I don't make you mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Because I know in my heart you're the only one for me". Christina uttered. "Cristina I could promise to hold you and to cherish you. I could promise to be there in sickness and in health. I could say till death do us part. But I won't. Those vows are for optimistic couples, the ones full of hope. And I do not stand here on my wedding day optimistic or full of hope. I am not optimistic. I am not hopeful. I am sure. I am steady. And I know. I am a heart man. I take them apart. I put them back together. I hold them in my hands. I am a heart man. So of this I am sure you are my partner, my lover, my very best friend. My heart, my heart beats for you. And on this day, the day of our wedding, I promise you this. I promise you to lay my heart in the palm of your hands. I promise you me." Preston whispered. Meredith smiled as Christina and Preston exchanged vows and clapped widely as Christina and Preston were presented as Mr. and Mrs. Burke for the very first time, in the way they wanted to, surrounded by their closest friends and family.

**It's over folks. Hope you liked it. Look out for my new story, a mix betwene Everwood and Save the last dance.**


End file.
